The present invention relates to an elliptical trainer wherein the pedals each have a shaft rolling on a roller which is eccentrically connected to a rotary member and two pivotal handles are connected to the pedals. Each pedal has a tension cable to maintain proper tension.
Conventional elliptical trainers generally include a huge body with a crank rotatably connected to the body and two pedals are connected to the crank. Two handles are connected to the two pedals. The movement track of the pedals is not a smooth elliptical shape and when the pedals are moved to two extreme positions, the feet have to change direction so as to continue the cycle. The muscles of the user""s feet are suffered by a sharp angle change and this could hurt the users. In other words, the track that the pedals of the conventional elliptical trainers is a flat oval track and this movement track is totally different from the normal way that people walk or run so that the users could be hurt at two peak positions of the oval track.
The present invention intends to provide an elliptical trainer that provides a smooth track of movement of the pedals so that the users"" muscles will not be suffered by a sudden change.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an elliptical trainer and comprises a frame having a post and two handles are pivotally connected to the post. A rotary member is rotatably connected to the frame and a first roller and a second roller eccentrically extend from each of two surfaces of the rotary member. Two pedals each have a first end thereof pivotally connected to respective one of the two handles and a second end of each of the two pedals is movably engaged with respective one of the two second rollers. Two cables each have a first end fixedly connected to respective one of the two pedals and a second end of each of the two cables reeves through respective one of the two first rollers and is connected to the frame.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an elliptical trainer wherein the pedals each have a shaft movably engaged with the respective one of two rollers and the movement of the pedals are smooth.